McEllis
by MeetConnectLove
Summary: Bella is an undercover agent, and gets sent on a case. Her partner? Edward Cullen. What will happen? BxE, All Human, OOC, AU


"Agent Swan," Mr. Gilson nodded at me, "meet me in my office in 5 minutes."

"Yes, sir," I replied.

He walked into his office at the back of the office, and I sighed.

"Still terrified of the chief?" my colleague, Angela, smirked.

"Who isn't?" I shook my head, trying to justify myself.

Angela picked up a stack of paper and walked to the copy room.

"Getting ready for the big meeting, I see," I took out a packet of papers and a highlighter. Things around the office had been rather dull, lately. I was currently working for some rich chick who suspected her husband was cheating on her.

"Yup," Angela pressed the big green button, starting up the process of copying, "I am so sick of these little, stupid jobs we keep on getting. Where is all the juicy stuff? The fun stuff?"

Angela, like me, loved the interesting jobs. She was an analyzer, I was an agent, though, right now, there hadn't been much work, so I was back to analyzing, and a little bit of undercover stuff. It was downright boring, if you asked me.

"I hear you," I rolled my eyes, "another one of these shallow cases for another one of those rich whores, and I'm out of here."

"Now now, Bella, language," Angela joked, smiling.

"No, I am dead serious," I crossed my arms, as if that would emphasize my statement, "another one, and I am out the door and into Starbucks."

"Not Starbucks, Bells, anything but Starbucks," Angela mock-pleaded.

"Okay, fine, Ang, McDonald's," I giggled.

"Well, hopefully Mr. Gilson will put you on an interesting case, because it sounded like he was switching your case, today," Angela smiled and picked up the papers, that had finished copying, and carried them back to her desk.

"But who will take care of Mrs. Lawrence and her gambling, possibly cheating husband?" I said in mock horror.

"Now, Bella, we are getting good money from her. I don't care if she's banging the housekeeper's son!" Angela laughed.

"I should probably get going," I said, taking off my reading glasses, "Mr. Gilson is awaiting my arrival!"

"Have fun," Angela said in a sing-song voice.

"Ha," I said, sarcastically.

I walked to the back of the office, my heels clacking on the tiles. I knocked on Mr. Gilson's door, and stepped back.

"Come in," Mr. Gilson's gruff voice called.

I opened the door and walked inside. There were two chairs, facing Mr. Gilson's desk, one which was occupied by, from what I could tell, a man. He had on a dark suit, and had bronze hair.

"Close the door behind you," Mr. Gilson told me, and I obeyed.

I took a seat and turned slightly, seeing out of my peripheral vision. The guy in the chair next to me had very pale skin, that was what I noticed first, then I noticed the messy bronze hair that was on top of his head. Seeing from my peripheral vision, I couldn't see that much, so I decided that I would take a better look at him when we finish the meeting.

"Let's get down to business," folded his hands together, "we think there is a plant over in London, that holds very dangerous, explosive objects. One of our agents who was there on a different mission reported that there seemed to be a lot of radioactivity. So, with that said, you are going to be put on the case. We have programmed all the information we have on this case into your accounts, and if you have any questions, contact me."

He looked us over, to see if any of us had a question, and when none of us piped up, he raised his hand dismissively and we both got up and headed for the door.

"Close the door behind you."

I did, and then I turned to the man. He was quite handsome, actually, very handsome. He had high cheekbones and green eyes, that sparkled with determination, though determination for what I didn't know.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he held out his hand and I grasped it, shaking it.

"Bella…Swan," I smiled.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I guess we will be working together, in London," he took out his Blackberry, which was identical to mine, and pressed a couple buttons.

"We are supposed to be a couple, just married…hmm, no, we have just renewed our vows. We have gone through a rocky time, seeing that you caught me with another woman. But we got through that, renewed our vows and are now on our second honeymoon. Your name is Francesca McEllis, maiden name Brown, and my name is Jesse McEllis. You were born in Peru, when your parents were on their honey moon, while I was born in Philadelphia, where I was raised. Okay, this sounds like a pretty simple story, you can look at the details on your phone," he smiled.

I pulled out my phone and scanned the instructions, "well, it seems we are leaving the airport in an hour. Our bags are already packed…both are at my desk," I looked up at Edward,"well, lets get our stuff."

I led him to my desk and, sure enough, there was a pile of bags.

Angela looked up and smiled at me, "got an interesting case, Bella?"

"Bella? You mean Francesca. This is my husband, Jesse," I looked up at Edward and batted my eyelashes, "we have just renewed our vows and are going to our honeymoon in London, where there is high radioactivity and multiple, highly deadly bombs."

Edward laughed, and nodded his head.

* * *

"Mrs. and Mr. McEllis," the flight attendant greeted us, "is there anything I could get you?"

We were seated in first class, and I silently thanked Mr. Gilson for that. We were supposedly very wealthy, and I was very happy about that.

"How about some wine," Edward requested.

"Of course," the flight attendant smiled, and left us for a moment, coming back with a selection of wines. Edward choose a white wine from France.

"And could we get a little privacy?" Edward winked at the flight attendant.

"Certainly," the flight attendant, whose name was Cheryl, judging from her name tag, closed the curtains.

"Okay," Edward said in a hushed tone, switching out of Jesse McEllis mode, "when we get there, we will get our room and then get ready for a dinner party we got into. The man hosting the party is vice president of the company that owns the warehouse, in which the…things are held. When we get their, I will ask his assistant to dance, and you try to get as much information out of the vice president, Mr. Runyon, as you can. Try the seductive approach."

Edward winked at me, and I blushed.

"Okay, but why his assistant?" I questioned.

"She is always at his side, advising him what to say, and what not to. Without her he won't know when he went too far. It might be hard to take her from his side, though," he thought about this for a second.

"Oh, I think you can handle it," I winked at him, and this time, it was his turn to blush. It was cute.

"We'll see," he smiled, and he picked up a magazine.

I realized that our conversation was done, and I picked up the earphones of my iPod, and pressed play.

Only now did I realize that we were flirting. I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

We were business partners. Strictly business.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I know it was short, but this was just a test to see if you guys like what I was doing. Bella, in this story, is not that clumsy, and that is why she is wearing heels. I know that this is sort of like another Fanfiction, but I will try to make it as different as possible. I hope that the author will take it as a form of flattery. Oh, and did anyone notice the Jasper line? Please review!! **

**Oh, and also, I was wondering if anybody would like to beta my story. It would be greatly appreciated. **

**--MeetConnectLove**


End file.
